Passing of Time
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: ...karena kasih sayang seorang ayah tidak akan kandas seiring perputaran waktu. For Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah. Warning inside.


"Ayah, lihat!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Ayah tersebut merendahkan tubuhnya, dan menepuk secara perlahan ubun-ubun anak gadisnya yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya. Anak perempuannya menunjuk seekor kupu-kupu kecil bersayap kuning yang terbang kesana-kemari. Sang Ayah memajukan tubuhnya, dan turut terpana dengan mahluk indah tersebut.

"Meg suka dengan binatang ini, ayah."

Kembali, Ayah menepuk kepala putrinya. Kemudian, ia menangkup kupu-kupu kecil tersebut ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan, ayah! Kasihan kupu-kupunya…"

Sang Ayah tertawa, dan memasukkan kupu-kupu kecil tersebut ke dalam sebuah toples bening. Ketika di lepas, kupu-kupu kecil tersebut terbang kesana kemari, memesonakan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan terpana.

"Nah, Meg jaga baik-baik kupu-kupunya, ya."

"Umm!"

Ayah mendaratkan ciuman lembut untuk putrinya di bagian kening, dan menghampiri istrinya yang tengah meneliti sebuah laporan. Wanita tersebut menoleh bahagia dan memeluk suaminya.

"Kau sungguh seorang ayah yang penyayang."

"Aku mencintai dan menyayangi kalian berdua."

Meg yang mendengar obrolan romansa kedua orang tuanya turut mengikuti alur pembicaraan tersebut dan menceletuk kecil ,"Meg sayang sama Ayah. Meg juga sayang sama Bunda."

Ayah memeluk putri kecilnya dan menggendongnya. Istrinya hanya tertawa perlahan dan kembali mengamati laporannya.

"Meg mau, nggak, main sama ayah?"

"Mau!"

Keduanya pun segera menghilang dari pandangan, mencoba mencari permainan antar ayah dan anak.

Sungguh, wanita tersebut yang menyandang nama Aki terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia memiliki seorang lelaki yang begitu penyayang terhadap keluarganya.

Ia tidak bisa meminta lebih, tentu saja.

* * *

**Passing of Time**

===OO===

_Passing of Time _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Final Fantasy: Spirits Within © __**Square**_

_**Warning: AU, AT. Little bit of Sci-fi. Meg is not an OC, nor someone who doesn't have a stable role in Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, but holds an important role. Meg is the Fifth Spirit, and according to the movie scene, it is said that Meg is Gray Edward's daughter. Meg is also the dying girl in a hospital that turns out to be the Fifth Spirit for Dr. Aki Ross.**_

_**Peringatan: Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline. Sedikit genre Science-Fiction. Meg bukanlah Original Character, maupun seseorang yang tidak memiliki peranan penting di Final Fantasy: Spirits Within, melainka perannya sangat penting di movie ini. Meg adalah Roh Kelima, dan menurut tangkapan gambar dari movie ini, dikatakan bahwa Meg adalah putri dari Gray Edwards. Meg juga merupakan seorang anak yang sekarat di sebuah rumah sakit yang ternyata adalah Roh Kelima untuk Dokter Aki Ross.**_

_**For Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah**_

_Genre: Family_

_Rate: K+_

===OO===

* * *

"Ayah, aku lapar." keluh Meg. Perempuan kecil tersebut menarik-narik celana hitam ayahnya, sembari mengelus perutnya pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar lapar. Sang Ayah mematikan komputer canggihnya dan mengangkat putrinya ke udara.

"Kalau begitu, Meg harus cuci tangan dulu. Bunda sedang mengolah makanan. Nanti, kita ke dapur sama-sama, ya."

"Umm!"

Meg mengangguk cepat, dan segeralah gadis kecil tersebut menuju kamar kecil untuk mencuci tangannya dengan selang otomatis yang mengeluarkan uap-uap air dingin, dan di selang satunya mengeluarkan sabun pencuci tangan yang harum. Meg mengusap-usap jemari kecilnya agar bersih, dan uap-uap air dingin itu kembali keluar untuk membersihkan tangannya dari gumulan sabun.

"Meg sudah cuci tangan!"

"Anak pintar," Ayah mencium pipi putrinya dan mendudukkan anak gadisnya di kursi makan. "Tunggu ayah, ya. Ayah mau ke dapur untuk membantu Bunda."

Sang Ayah; Gray Edwards segera menuju dapur dengan tergesa dan menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarga kecil ini.

"Aki, bagaimana?"

"Sudah hampir matang, Gray."

Lelaki yang merangkap profesi sebagai seorang ayah yang menyandang nama Gray segera membantu mengeluarkan bumbu masak yang beraneka ragam. Ia meletakkannya di sebuah meja kecil di samping istrinya yang tengah meracik masakan, agar wanita tersebut dapat dengan mudah menjangkau bumbu masak yang ia perlukan.

"Bagaimana dengan Meg?" sanggah Aki, tetap fokus kepada masakannya.

"Ia sangat lapar."

Aki merasa bersalah karena tidak menyajikan makanan dengan cepat. Ia memutar kenop kompor untuk memperbesar api, dengan harapan makanannya dapat matang lebih cepat. Tak lama, makanan yang yelah ia olah sudah matang. Segeralah wanita tersebut menyajikan makanan di meja makan. Meg terlihat bersemangat.

"Terimakasih, Bunda!"

Aki hanya tersenyum lembut, dan membantu memotong-motong kecil makanan yang telah ia masak agar dapat dengan lebih mudah dijamah oleh Meg. Gray mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan putrinya. Lelaki tersebut memandang lekat putrinya, seolah takkan membiarkan Meg mengalami perihal buruk. Seolah ia tidak mau melepasnya.

"Ayah sayang Meg."

Putri manisnya tersebut memandang Sang Ayah dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, ayahnya berceletuk bebas. Namun, kalimat Sang Ayah ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir sang gadis.

"Meg juga sayaaang sekali sama ayah. Sehabis makan, ayah temani Meg mengamati kupu-kupu yang ayah tangkap kemarin, ya."

Gray mengangukkan kepalanya, dan segera menyantap makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Kupu-kupunya kesepian, ya, Yah?"

"Mungkin saja. Mau ayah carikan teman?"

Meg menganggukkan kepalanya, bersemangat ketika mendengar bahwa Sang Ayah akan membawakan teman bermain untuk mahluk kecil bersayap kesayangannya. Gray kembali mengunjungi taman rumahnya yang penuh dengan bunga aneka warna. Tebakannya tepat. Banyak sekali kumpulan kupu-kupu yang tengah menghisap sari bunga.

"Nah, Meg mau kupu-kupu yang warna apa?"

"Mau yang warna putih!"

Dengan sigap Gray mencoba untuk mendekati kupu-kupu putih kecil yang dimaksudkan oleh putrinya, namun gagal. Kupu-kupu tersebut melesat jauh ke atas langit. Gray terlihat kecewa, karena telah menghancurkan impian putrinya.

"Maafkan ayah, Meg…" ujar Gray dengan nada menyesal. Meg menggeleng perlahan dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sedapatnya ayah saja!"

Gray kembali terpompa akibat perkataan putrinya. Dengan penuh ketepatan ia menangkap seekor kupu-kupu kecil berwarna kuning.

"Wah, warnanya sama dengan warna kupu-kupu yang kita pelihara, ayah!" Meg berdecak kagum. Ia dan Gray kembali mengarah kepada toples bening itu, dan memasukkan kupu-kupu berwarna senada tersebut. Keduanya terbang kesana-kemari, dan tak lama bisa diperhatikan bahwa kupu-kupu tersebut terlihat akrab.

Malam menjelang. Gray menggendong putri kecilnya, mengantar sang gadis kepada kasur empuknya yang dilapisi seprai merah jambu. Meg menguap kecil, dan segera tertidur ketika Gray menidurkan putrinya. Pria tersebut membelai poni gadisnya, dan mencium keningnya. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar tidur Meg, ia kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Aki terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Bagaimana dengan Meg?"

"Ia sudah tertidur."

Aki menutup buku yang tengah ia baca, dan memeluk suaminya hangat.

"Kau sungguh menyayangi putrimu, Gray. Aku salut. Aku merasa beruntung karena memilikimu di sisiku."

Gray tersenyum, dan merebahkan kepala istrinya di pundaknya.

"Memilikimu dan Meg, adalah hal terindah yang ada di dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak akan mensia-siakannya. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua.

Tetaplah disisiku seperti ini, untuk selama-lamanya."

.

.

.

Waktu tidak pernah menuruti siapapun. Ia terus berputar tanpa henti. Matahari silih berganti dengan bulan dan bintang.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Meg tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Gadis cilik tersebut kini sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Meg memiliki banyak sekali teman, juga aktif di berbagai kegiatan sekolah. Terkadang, jika Sang Ayah tengah rindu kepada putrinya, yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ayah pada umumnya yang tengah menaruh rasa rindu pada anaknya yang memisahkan jarak, hanyalah dengan memandang foto masa lalu, di mana keduanya begitu akrab. Sebuah foto ketika Gray tengah memberikan setangkai bunga dandelion untuk Meg.

Betapa rindu Gray kepada Meg yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Juga seorang putri yang tidak melulu bermain dengan teman-temannya hingga seolah tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyempatkan diri bermain bersama Sang Ayah, meski hanya untuk sesaat.

Gray menghela napas berat. Ia ingin Meg yang dulu. Meg yang selalu memenuhi kesehariannya dengan celoteh dan tawa riang yang mampu menghilangkan kepenatan Gray setelah bekerja seharian.

"Ayah rindu Meg." ungkap Gray suatu hari kepada putri semata wayangnya yang kala itu tengah mengobrol ria bersama teman-temannya melalui jasa internet. Yang diajak bicara hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan kembali tertawa dengan percakapan yang tengah ia teliti di aplikasi _messenger_ miliknya.

"Tatap ayah, Meg."

"Ayah mengganggu Meg! Aku sedang sibuk."

Tak peduli. Itulah kesan yang Gray tangkap dari putrinya. Kasar untuk ukuran seorang anak kepada orang tuanya. Gray lebih memilih untuk menghindari putrinya untuk sementara waktu.

Meg kembali menekuni kegiatannya, tanpa peduli pada tatapan terluka Sang Ayah.

_Meg, kau sudah lupa akan jasa-jasa ayah yang begitu menyayangimu?_

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun berselang sudah, dan Meg duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Kesibukan sang gadis semakin menjadi-jadi. Baik Aki maupun Gray tidak lagi memiliki waktu untuk sekadar berbicara ringan kepada putri mereka sendiri.

Meg seakan berada jauh dari jangkauan kedua orang tuanya.

Terkadang, Gray menangis dalam sepi. Ia rindu dengan Meg yang dulu. Aki kerap mendapati suaminya tengah menyesal di dalam tangisnya. Wanita tersebut menepuk perlahan pundak suaminya untuk menenangkannya. Kesedihan ini terlalu berlarut-larut, hingga akhirnya Sang Ayah jatuh sakit.

"Meg, belikan obat ini untuk ayah." Aki memberikan secarik kertas berisi daftar obat yang harus diperoleh dari apotik. Meg yang tengah bermain-main dengan telepon genggamnya hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"Bunda, kan, _nggak_ lagi _ngapa-ngapain_. _Nggak_ bisa, ya, Bunda beli sendiri?"

"Megan Rosette Edwards! Jaga perkataanmu!"

Meg kembali acuh tak acuh. Ia tetap asyik dengan telepon genggamnya. Kontan, Aki menarik benda elektronik tersebut secara paksa dari tangan putrinya.

"Takkan Bunda kembalikan sebelum kau membeli obat ini dan meminta maaf pada ayah."

Meg terlihat sangat benci dengan keadaannya sekarang. Namun, jika ia ingin agar telepon genggamnya kembali, Meg lebih memilih untuk menurut pada perintah Aki. Dengan cepat ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju apotik terdekat dan membeli tumpukan obat yang tertera di daftar. Cepat-cepat Meg kembali ke rumah.

"Meg pulang."

Aki segera menghampiri putrinya dan mendata obat yang telah dibeli tersebut.

"Bagus, nak. Sekarang, Bunda mau kamu menemui ayahmu."

Meg merasakan ada firasat tidak enak yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Awalnya, ia ragu dan menolak untuk menemui Sang Ayah, namun tatapan Aki yang terlihat memaksa meluluhkan keraguan Meg. Gadis remaja tersebut segera duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Sang Ayah yang tengah tertidur lemas. Air wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Meg merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah bersikap acuh kepada sosok yang begitu menyayanginya, bahkan hingga detik ini. Meskipun dirinya telah bersikap kasar, namun ayahnya tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ayah yang ia banggakan tetap bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya dan ibunya, meski kelakuannya telah menyakiti Sang Ayah.

"A-ayah… Meg minta maaf…"

Isak tangis penuh penyesalan sang gadis sayup-sayup menguar dengan cepat ke seantero ruangan. Meg tidak berhenti menangis. Isakan lembut penuh penyesalan yang meluncur bebas dari tenggorokannya tidak berhenti. Remaja putri ini terus menggumamkan kalimat maaf dan penyesalan kepada Sang Ayah.

"Ayah… Meg… Meg menyesal…"

Kembali, masa kecil yang begitu indah bagi Meg dan juga Ayah terpatri di dalam memori, dan bagaikan sebuah film dokumenter, momen-momen kebersamaan keduanya terputar tanpa cela.

Meg ingat ketika ia jatuh sakit, Sang Ayah akan mau repot-repot tidak menghadiri rapat penting di kantor karena ia cemas dengan keadaan sang putri kecil yang sedang tidak baik.

Meg ingat ketika mainan barunya rusak, dengan sabar dan penuh dengan rasa cinta yang membuncah di dadanya, Sang Ayah akan mereparasi mainan putrinya, semata agar lelaki tersebut dapat melihat rona kebahagiaan gadisnya.

Meg ingat ketika Sang Ayah memberikan seekor kupu-kupu kecil berwarna kuning. Dan selang beberapa waktu, kupu-kupu kuning kecil itu mendapatkan seorang teman baru.

Meg ingat ketika kupu-kupu peliharaannya mati, Sang Ayah akan menghibur dirinya dengan nyanyian ringan yang dikhususkan untuk menenangkan anak-anak. Berangsur-angsur, tangis Meg mereda dan keduanya akan kembali tertawa.

Meg ingat ketika ia telah bersikap kasar kepada sosok seorang yang begitu menyayangi, juga melindungi maupun mengayomi hidupnya.

Meg ingat ketika secara tak langsung telah membuat Sang Ayah jatuh sakit.

Meg paham, ia telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengecewakan Sang Ayah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Gray hanya mengelus perlahan pipi putrinya.

"Ayah maafkan."

20 Maret 2030, akan menjadi hari di mana Meg tidak akan pernah terlupa dengan penerimaan permintaan maaf dirinya kepada Sang Ayah yang telah ia sakiti.

Ia sayang dengan Sang Ayah, begitupun sebaliknya.

Karena, seorang ayah yang penyayang pastilah akan memaafkan putrinya.

Dan, sifat penyayang seorang Gray tidak akan pernah Meg sia-siakan untuk kedua kalinya.

_Karena cinta kasih Seorang Ayah tidak akan kandas seiringnya perputaran waktu._


End file.
